If I Had A Picture
by Gemkat5
Summary: Sarah gets it in her head to go back to the Labyrinth and take a picture of Jareth. Things don't exactly go according to plan. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed from their respective owners and copyrights.**

A/N: I was 'dared' to pick one of my many in head ideas, start writing it, and just see where it goes. The following pages are the result of that challenge. I dedicate this to my friend, Imp! (And all other readers who might actually enjoy it!)

**IF I HAD A PICTURE**

Sometimes you just can't help it when an idea enters your mind and you can't shake it.

Sometimes it turns out to be a very good idea.

And sometimes not.

Sometimes it's just so far fetched you know it's worthless and disregard it. Or, if you're Sarah Williams, you let that absurd idea fester in your brain for months, arguing with yourself that although it's absurd, it's possible.

And the more possible it sounds, the more it festers in your head as a good idea, though highly unlikely to have any sort of good ending if followed through.

But who cares about consequences? Surely not Sarah Williams, who knows the words to speak when things get out of hand – and they will – while dealing with a certain Goblin King.

The question that she battled herself with wasn't whether to attempt her idea. It was whether she should call him to her, or try to return to the Labyrinth to enact the idea.

Which battle ground would be better to pull off this brilliantly insane idea that seeped into her mind and wouldn't leave?

What's the idea, you ask?

Well, my friends, that is quite simple.

Sarah Williams wants a full color Kodak moment of her ever present yet always elusive Goblin King.

Without him knowing about it.

See? Piece of cake, isn't it?"

Let's see how this turns out, shall we?

XxXxX

Sarah Williams lay on her bed bored out of her mind.

It was raining steadily outside, so going to the park was out of the question.

Karen had gone to the mall without her, taking Toby along, which was sort of a reprieve from the four years old.

She didn't feel like reading. She didn't feel like drawing. There was nothing but crap on TV, and quite honestly, she didn't feel like doing a damn thing.

So, she lay on her bed bored out of her mind.

Reaching over to her end table, she grabbed the remote to her stereo and clicked the power button.

'I've got your picture, I've got your picture, I'd like a million of you over myself. I asked the doctor, to take your picture, So I can look at you from inside as well…'¹

"Eww," she muttered with a frown, and clicked to another station.

'I'm outta luck, outta love, gotta photograph, picture of, passion killer, you're too much. You're the only one, I wanna touch. I see your face every time I dream, on every page of every magazine, so wild and free, so far from me. You're all I want, my fantasy….'²

"Snort."

Click.

'…. and she wonders how she ever got here as she goes under again. Girls on film, two minutes later, girls on film. Girls on film, got your picture, girls on…'³

Click.

"What is it with pictures in songs?" she mused irritably.

'I've got a picture, pinned to my wall, an image of you, and of me, and we're laughing, and loving it all…'4

"Aughhhh!" she ranted, kicking her feet on her bed in a little fit. "Even the radio sucks!"

Turning off the stereo, she swung her feet off the bed and glanced at her mirror with a sigh. She smiled fondly at the picture of her mother and Jeremy that she had put back in its place.

Raising her gaze along the mirror frame, her smile broadened at the picture of Toby riding a pony at the faire they'd went to last summer.

Letting her eyes travel further upwards, her smile faltered for a moment then returned with a different sort of fondness altogether, as she gazed at the pencil drawing she had done of… 'Him'.

With a heavy sigh she rose to her feet, resigned to simply be bored, and thought to go raid the fridge.

"If I had your picture, pinned to my wall, an image of you and of me is my fantasy."

She froze by her doorway and turned back toward her room with a frown.

"That's not how that goes," she mused to herself.

She shrugged and headed downstairs.

XxXxX

"No!" Hoggle exclaimed. "I ain'ts doing it!"

"Awe, come on, Hoggle," Sarah pleaded via the mirror portal. "I've been thinking about it for months! He won't even know I was there."

"Oh, he would knows alright, and I would ends up in the bog!" He pointed at Sarah aggressively.

"If you wants his piciture, then you asks 'him' for his piciture!"

Sarah sighed dejectedly. It never occurred to her that Hoggle would refuse to help her. Now what was she going to do?

The idea had taken full root in her head, and now she was determined to have Jareth's picture no matter what.

"Okay," she stated agreeably. "Then you take it." She reached over her legs on the bed and picked up the new camera she had gotten for her birthday. "Here's the camera. All you have to do is push this button and…"

"I ain'ts taking it!" he exclaimed, his tone laced with horror at the thought.

"Well," Sarah voiced, trying a new tactic. "I have one of you and Ludo, Sir Didymus, and even the Fiery's. It's only fair that I have one of the king, don't you think?"

"Ooh," Hoggle dragged out frustrated. "I hates it when you do that!"

"So you'll help me?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Oh, alright!" he yelled disgruntled. "But if you gets caught, I knows nuthin! You is on your own!"

"I won't get caught, Hoggle," she assured him confidently. "It'll be a piece of cake!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hoggle muttered under his breath as he magically opened the portal to the other side so Sarah could come through.

"I gots a really bad feelin abouts this."

XxXxX

"How long have we been here?" Sarah asked Hoggle in a whispered voice as they hunched down within some flowers in the garden.

"Ten minutes!" Hoggle replied irritably.

"Well, how long does it take him to walk through here?" she whispered.

"Shhh! Here he comes."

Sarah raised the Polaroid camera to her eye then frowned and looked at the camera.

"He's too far away," she whispered very softly. "I have to get closer."

Before Hoggle could stop her Sarah sprung from the flower bed with the camera to her eye, and pushed the button as Jareth turned around at the ruckus behind him.

"Ha! I got it!" she exclaimed, moving on dancing feet with excitement. "And there's nothing you can do about it," she added cheekily. "You have no power over me!"

The distinct sound of a body hitting dirt came to both of them, yet neither of them paid it any attention.

Jareth casually crossed his arms and faced Sarah fully while she stepped backwards in panic. She said the words, she should have been returned home!

"You have no power…"

"What, are you doing in my labyrinth?" he asked with mild irritation, striding the few feet towards Sarah.

"Oh, shit," she muttered, and backed away from him, knowing she didn't have that much more room before hitting the garden wall.

"What have you done?" she accused fearfully. "I should have returned home. Why didn't I go home?"

He paused his strides long enough to look at her thoughtfully, then continued forward.

"You're words released you from the challenge, but it was I who had sent you home."

He stood before her when she ran out of room to back away any further, and reached for the camera in her hands.

"What is this?" he asked with curiosity.

He took the still developing picture from the slot and scrutinized it with his head tilted back. He waved the photo in the air a few times, and then looked upon it once more.

"It's a camera," Sarah replied lamely.

"That doesn't compliment me at all," he stated flatly, and the picture burst into flames at his fingertips.

"What are you doing!" she yelled, lurching forward and forgetting to be afraid of him. "You have no idea what I had to go through to get that!"

"Don't I?" he asked, looking at her, and started to laugh. "What I don't know is 'why' you would want a photograph of me in the first place."

He crossed his arms and waited expectantly for her to answer him. The picture completely burned and the camera hanging from his wrist by the strap.

"I… uhm…"

She searched her brain for a feasible answer that she could tell him, and was coming up short for anything but the truth. Finally looking up at him she squared her shoulders and raised her chin.

"I just wanted one," she answered with a shrug, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"And why… is… that, Sarah?" he droned, circling her very closely.

"As a keepsake," she stated with another shrug.

She turned her head from over one shoulder to the other to keep him in sight as he circled her.

"That's what pictures are for, you know," she added sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I'm aware."

He leaned very close over her shoulder.

"But why would you want 'my' image is the question."

"Fine!" she exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air. "Hoggle was right, this was a bad idea."

She stepped a few feet away from him then turned around again.

"Just forget I even came here, then, and send me home!"

"What?" he drawled lazily, stalking towards her. "Send you back with a horrible likeness of myself, for what?"

He was too close again. Hovering over her as he seemed to love to do.

"So you can pin my picture to your wall?" he asked suggestively near her ear. "So you can gaze upon me at your leisure?"

He produced a crystal at his fingertips and held it before her eyes.

"So you can fantasize of me within your dreams?" he asked in a sultry tone.

Sarah was horrified at the images in the crystal, taken right from her dreams just as he suggested.

She reached a hand out to knock it from his fingers only for it to pop like a soap bubble.

"Just let me go home," she requested in a small defeated voice, gazing down at the ground with flushed cheeks. "I just wanted a picture."

"Why settle for a picture, when you can have the real thing?"

"I don't want the real thing," she stated, raising her gaze to meet his head on. "I just…" she looked away from him again. " Just forget it."

"You want me," he whispered in her ear.

She darted her eyes up to hold his as he came around to face her.

"You want me frozen in time," he stated, zooming in at her face then retreating again. "You want me inanimate, without feeling, without touches, without warmth."

"Like you have much of that to begin with," she scoffed.

He stepped closer to her, filling all space between them. With his arm snaked around her back, he held her firmly against his chest when she would've backed away, and dipped his head to the side of hers.

"I have plenty of all of those things," he whispered in her ear. "If you'd care to notice."

He remained still, curious to see what her next move would be.

She turned her head away within the space he allowed her, and frowned deeply with thought.

"It doesn't matter," she said finally, looking up at him. "Just let me go home."

A smile slowly graced his face; his eyes sparkled with something that she wasn't sure she wanted to know what.

"It doesn't matter that your hands touch me while you think of leaving?" he asked conceitedly.

With startled realization she looked at her hands.

She had placed her palms on his chest when he had embraced her, not realizing that she had been caressing his skin with her thumbs while trying to think of a way out of this mess.

Suddenly she was more than aware of how warm he could feel as an arousing heat flooded her senses.

He placed two fingers of his free hand under her chin and tilted her face upwards.

"Oh, shit," she breathed, knowing what was coming and scared to hell at both her options. Make him stop, or let him kiss her.

She closed her eyes as he drew nearer. She didn't want to see it coming. Then his lips touched hers, fleetingly and gentle, and everything exploded with a white heat.

She breathed heavily, swallowed hard, but refused to open her eyes. She felt him lean over her once more as his lips touched hers again only to retreat same as before.

After him repeating the action once more, Sarah finally opened her eyes.

His breathing was just as ragged as her own, his eyes dark with passion, and his voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you certain that you don't want the real thing?"

She shook her head, no, while snaking a hand around his neck to draw him closer. Closing her eyes, she leaned into him as he took her lips in his.

He skillfully moved his mouth over hers, tasting everything she offered as she opened to him in response.

She grabbed his hair at the back of his head, her other hand mindlessly grabbing his medallion for something to hold.

She pushed herself up on her toes, and caressed his tongue with hers.

He moaned deep in his throat as his hands pulled her tightly against him with one firmly on her ass, the other tangled in her hair.

XxXxX

Hoggle slowly came to consciousness, rolling over to his hands and knees. Then, with a sudden realization of what had been going on before he blacked out, he bolted upright on his knees to look out over the flowerbed.

His eyes grew wide at seeing Sarah and the king in each other's arms behaving like two woods nymphs.

He looked away shyly, his heart breaking at seeing Sarah being so passionate with Jareth. He knew Sarah didn't feel that way towards him. That he was, and always would be, just her friend. But it hurt sometimes none the less.

Then his eyes lit on the camera that Sarah had brought with her, lying on the ground, and his eyes gleamed mischievously.

Sneaking out of the flowerbed, he slowly stalked closer and closer to the pair until he had his hands on the forgotten camera.

He tossed it around in his hands, trying to remember what Sarah had told him about how to use the thing, then found the button.

Raising it to his eye, he found his targets through the little window, and pushed the button.

He panicked when a flash of light erupted from the thing, and then it made a whirring noise as the picture came out.

But those two were so absorbed with each other, they hadn't noticed anything.

Walking around them, he dared to get closer, and took another picture. Then another, and another, snickering to himself at the fun he was having at their expense.

When no more pictures came out of the slot, he frowned, shook the camera, and then shrugged.

Putting it back on the ground he shuffled around them to collect the pictures he had taken from the ground, and snuck away unnoticed.

XxXxX

Her lips felt numb, her arms grew tired from holding onto him so tightly, but she refused to make him stop. Every touch, kiss, and caress made her feel afire.

She wrapped her legs around him as he backed her against the wall for something to lean on, both of them groping and exploring each other with wild abandon.

Sarah had no idea how long they'd been making out, and quite frankly, neither did Jareth. As long as she was willingly in his arms, he would continue kissing and touching her forever if that's what she wanted.

The longer he kept her distracted with their passions, the more she'd want. And once he consummated with her, there would be no returning Sarah Williams to the Aboveground.

She'd belong to him in every sense of the word.

XxXxX

A handful of goblins eventually came along, finally noticing that their king hadn't returned in quite awhile.

They all stopped short and let their mouths fall open with shock, their eyes wide with astonishment at seeing the man and woman wrapped around each other.

"That why king not come back," one stated unnecessarily.

"That is very good reason in my book," another stated, the rest all nodded in agreement.

"Her legs very long," one observed with awe.

"Too white," another stated with a hint of disgust.

"King too!"

"Blah," they all voiced together, shaking their heads with their faces scrunched in distaste.

"We go home. He don't need us."

Nodding in agreement, the small group turned around and headed back to the castle.

XxXxX

Sarah had him so impassioned that Jareth couldn't remember if he had magically removed their clothes or if they had done so manually. Either way, her bared skin rubbing against his pushed him further than he could bear.

Shifting Sarah's body over his, Jareth pushed his hips forward. With a loud gasp, she threw her head back, banging it against the wall, and not even realizing it.

She clung to him with her hands on his shoulders, pushing her hips to meet his with renewed fervor. Every thrust was pure ecstasy, her body ached with a need that only he could satisfy.

She pulled him in closer, deeper, with her legs, her face buried in his neck. Moving her body faster as he thrust into her, the need for him escalated into a blinding heat.

She screamed his name within outcries of passion as she reached orgasm.

He felt her explosion and growled ferally as he pushed into her harder and deeper until he finally found release.

Breathlessly they clung to each other; Jareth leaning a palm on the stone wall behind her back as she limply wrapped herself around him in an effort to not lose contact.

With a single thought he took them to his rooms, reappearing by the side of his bed.

Sarah raised her face from his neck and noticed the new surroundings.

"You couldn't do that sooner?" she asked, still breathing erratically.

"I didn't think of it," he replied, just as breathless.

Moving her to the bed he collapsed atop of her.

"I think…" she breathed heavily, idly twirling a long lock of his hair around a finger. " I think I like the real thing better."

He lifted his head to gaze at her.

She lazily opened her eyes to meet his.

"I'm scared shitless, Jareth," she admitted honestly. "What did you make me do?"

"I made you accept everything I offered to you when you were too young to know what you wanted."

She huffed with exasperation. "What makes you think that I know what I want now?"

He tilted his face sideways and took a breast in his mouth.

She inhaled deeply, arching her back under him, while her hands splayed through his hair from both sides of his head.

He chuckled deep in his throat with only the tip still between his lips; the vibration sent a thrill through her.

"Tell me what you want, Sarah."

"You're evil," she whispered breathlessly, her eyes slipping closed as he moved his mouth to the other side of her body. She gasped once more and tightened her hold on the back of his head.

"But, you like evil," he stated whimsically, looking up at her face.

She lifted her head to meet his eyes with her own.

"What'd you stop for?" she asked incredulously.

With a sardonic grin he raised himself up above her, shifted himself between her open thighs, and eased himself down as he covered her lips with his.

XxXxX

"King?" a goblin voice called out.

There was a small pounding at the chamber door.

"King want food?" the voice asked.

"Food?" Jareth mumbled groggily, raising himself up to his elbows.

Sarah opened her eyes to slits and looked at him with sleep blurrily eyes.

As if on cue, both their stomachs growled at the mention of sustenance.

"How long have we been in here?" Sarah asked, stretching lazily beside him.

"I have no idea," he replied, sitting up to cover them both with the blankets.

"Bring the food!" he commanded loudly.

"I hurt in places I didn't know I had," Sarah mumbled, rolling over to her side, and pulling the blanket over her head.

Jareth looked down at her with a grin on his face. "Is that a complaint?" he asked with amusement.

"I'm not sure yet. Wait until I try to stand up, then ask again."

The chamber door opened to allow an entourage of goblins to come bursting into the room.

"King!" they shouted excitedly, carrying trays of food and pitchers of drink, all clamoring to speak at once.

"We thought you got lost."

"We thought you dead."

"Where the lady with long white legs?"

"Blah! Too white!"

Sarah flipped the blanket from over her head and rose up on one elbow to glare at the little horde.

"How the hell do you know I have long white legs?"

All the goblins froze; two of them dropped the trays they were carrying as they all stared at Sarah with bulging fearful eyes.

"Come now, lads, she doesn't look that bad in the morning!" Jareth stated with a humorous lilt in his voice.

"What a horrible thing to say!" She directed at Jareth, who simply laughed harder and avoided her playful slap by getting out of the bed.

"I want to know how you know what my legs look like," she directed at the goblins, crossing her arms over the blanket that covered her chest.

"We seen them," one goblin answered readily, four others nodded in agreement.

Since the king was laughing that meant everything was okay.

"Did you now?" Sarah dragged out slowly.

"We saw you and king in the garden."

Sarah's face fell at the horrid thought of having been seen while having sex.

"We seen the picitures," another goblin stated, gesturing around at the rest of the group. "But you still had clothes on."

"Pic-i-tures?" Sarah reiterated slowly, and then looked at Jareth, who had put on a pair of breeches. "We forgot the camera!"

"Obviously," Jareth replied. "Now guess who took pictures while we were preoccupied while you are at it."

"Hoggle!" she fumed.

Jareth moved back to the bed and climbed up next to her.

"That would be a very correct guess, my Queen," he smirked pleasantly.

He kissed her quickly on the mouth then left the bed again.

"Bring the food to the bed and eat with the queen," Jareth ordered his goblins. "And you better behave yourselves," he warned. "Don't forget, that she can be as cruel as I."

"Where're you going?" Sarah asked, pulling the blanket up higher to her neck as the goblins climbed on the bed.

"I'm going to take some pictures," he smirked haughtily. "We both know he didn't give them all away."

Sarah looked at the various faces of the goblins after Jareth disappeared. They all watched her warily as they carefully put the food on the bed around her.

"I don't suppose any of you found my clothes?"

They all looked at each other with confusion.

"No." one finally answered. "We supposed to?"

She looked at them thoughtfully for a moment. "Not unless you want to see me walking around naked."

Those who had already seen her whiteness ran screaming from the room, hopefully to go find her clothes for her. The rest watched in confusion, not sure what to do.

"Well," Sarah announced, gaining the attention of a dozen little faces. "Let's eat!"

XxXxX

Hoggle moved about his cottage, humming to himself in delight as he gathered sticky stuff to post his favorite 'piciture' from the stack of photos onto his wall.

It was a very nice likeness of Sarah, he admitted to himself, even if it did have the king in it. But, even at that, she was beautiful.

Her upper body was slightly tilted backwards with her hands braced on the king's shoulders. Her eyes were half closed dreamily, and her hair streamed gloriously down her back.

The king, Hoggle noticed, rested his hands at her sides near her waist. He was looking down at her with…

Hoggle squinted at the king's image more closely, and his brows rose bewilderingly.

The king's expression looked like… adoration as he gazed down at Sarah in his arms. His lips were curled slightly with the makings of a fond smile.

If Hoggle hadn't known better, he would have thought the pair was dancing when the picture was taken.

"Just goes to show that picitures can lie!" Hoggle grumbled, though stretched on tip-toes to hang the picture anyway.

"And what lie would that be, I wonder," Jareth drawled lazily from behind the dwarf.

Hoggle spun around with a startled yelp, hiding the picture behind his back guiltily.

"Uhm…" He was completely mind blown and had no idea what to say. "Your Majesty," he chuckled nervously. "What a pleasure for you to visit."

"Hoggle…" Jareth stated deeply with a threatening lilt.

"Y…yes, your Majesty?" Hoggle stammered.

It was never good when the king remembered his name.

"I'm shocked at you," the king stated, his tone matching his words. "Can you imagine the hurt and embarrassment you've caused Sarah with your little prank?"

"Prank? What prank?" he asked almost indignantly.

Jareth stared at the little dwarf with an intensity that would've had the truth stammering from most creatures in the kingdom, and yet Hoggle remained quiet. He was extremely nervous and scared out of his wits, but quiet.

"If not a prank, then extreme thoughtlessness," Jareth commented in a stern tone. "Not only have you embarrassed your friend," he stated, poking Hoggle in the chest. "But your queen as well."

Jareth bent low beside the dwarf, his chin just over Hoggle's shoulder. "Not to mention that I was also in those pictures." He hissed threateningly.

"The… the…picitures?" he stammered, almost relieved at finding out what Jareth was talking about. "Whats of them?"

"So you admit to taking those pictures!" Jareth affirmed, standing tall.

"I…" Hoggle looked around searching for a lie, but couldn't find one. "Yea, I took picitures." He admitted demurely, and then perked up a little bit.

"Why woulds that hurt Sarah? She said she wants a piciture of you, so I gots lots of em of you and hers together for 'er."

"And you didn't show them to anyone?" Jareth asked skeptically, crossing his arms.

"Shows 'em?" he asked, sounding irate. "Now whys would I wants to do that? Theys is Sarah's picitures!"

"Then how is it that my goblins have seen these pictures?"

"I don'ts know," Hoggle shrugged with honest confusion. "I gots them right here."

He sauntered past Jareth to his table and picked up a stack of Polaroid's.

"Here's they all is." He handed them out for Jareth to take.

"This is 'all' of them?" he asked suggestively, flipping through the pile to view each one.

Most of them weren't bad at all. They captured him and Sarah perfectly. Others were less then desired, such as the one of his groin.

Jareth raised a brow questioningly at that one, was going to inquire about it, and then decided that he just didn't care.

"Of course that's alls of them!" Hoggle answered heatedly. "Whys? You think I keep ones for meself?" he asked with his hands on his pudgy hips. "Well I aints got one!" he declared defiantly.

"Hoggle," Jareth addressed with boredom. "Give me the one you kept for yourself as well."

His expression went from shock, to defiance, and then finally settled on sad disappointment.

"Yous is the one whos gots her heart, why can'ts I have just a little something to keep?" he asked with his head bend sorrowfully.

He pulled his favorite photo from his pocket and looked at it longingly.

"She's my best friend, but she don'ts love me." He sniffled.

He suddenly inhaled sharply, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Heres. Takes it," he stated aggressively, handing the last picture to the king.

Jareth took the picture and all thought of letting the little scab simply keep it flew from his mind as soon as his eyes lit upon the image. It was by far the best one of the bunch.

"This still doesn't explain how my goblins have seen a picture of Sarah," he informed his subject.

"Beats me," Hoggle grumbled irritably. "You gots all the ones I took."

Jareth felt a tiny twinge of remorse for the creature. It was so easy to love Sarah after all. Fanning through the pile of photos, Jareth took one and handed it to the dwarf.

"Keep that one," he said gruffly. Then in a softer tone, "Let it remind you who holds her at night."

He laughed boisterously as he faded from sight.

Hoggle looked down at the picture in his hands and scowled.

It showed the couple pressed so close to each other there was no room for sunlight. Sarah had her face tilted back with her lips parted; Jareth's lips were just a breath above hers.

Hoggle sighed deeply. "My best friend," he sighed softly at Sarah's half of the image, and took the photo to post it on his wall.

XxXxX

"What, may I ask, have you done to my goblins?" Jareth asked accusingly as he entered his chambers.

"I didn't do anything to your goblins," Sarah replied honestly, half turning at his voice. "A handful of them volunteered to go find my clothes for me, while the rest had breakfast in bed with their 'queen'."

She turned fully to face him, wearing nothing but one of his shirts, and crossed her arms.

"Do I need to ask why they are calling me their queen? In fact, you yourself called me that this morning, as I recall."

"They call you their queen, as do I, because you are," he answered simply, watching her intently.

"And just how have I managed to claim…" Her face fell with realization. "…that title," she finished quietly. "Oh, no, you didn't?" she asked in exasperation.

He returned her gaze steadily, his head tilted back in a defensive manner with his arms smugly crossed over his chest.

She threw her hands in the air. "Of course you did!"

She stepped towards him with determined, purposeful steps.

"How could you possibly take an act of sex and turn it into forever and a day?"

"I've done nothing but give you your dreams," he replied haughtily, though he continued to regard her defensively. "I've done everything you have dreamed of for the past year and a half."

"I've also dreamed of winning the lottery, where's the pile of money?" she asked, looking around facetiously with her hands in the air questioningly.

Her words cut through his heart like a knife. So, to protect his heart his anger boiled to the surface.

"Your desire for money is wasted in my kingdom, there is no need for it," he seethed between clenched teeth.

At hearing his bitter tone, Sarah turned half amused eyes to look at him curiously, and realized too late that she had said the wrong thing.

Yes, she was angry that he had tricked her. But she was infuriated with herself for letting him.

She had known that if he had caught her that he wouldn't let her return. But as soon as his lips touched hers nothing else mattered. She was here to stay and there was no point arguing over it.

She steeled herself for his wrath, willing herself to not fall victim to his anger and make things worse.

"Nor will you return to the Aboveground," he informed her irately. "Now that you've given yourself to me, you stay where you belong!"

He approached her, so lost in his ire that he hadn't noticed her lack of response.

"There is, now, also the chance of an heir, whom I will not allow to breathe one breath of Aboveground air!"

He circled her, still not realizing her calm and patient stance.

"And you, 'my queen', will do as you're told." His voice was laced with gentleness, but his tone had a bite to it that could chill summer waters.

Sarah wondered briefly how he did that, then realized that he had stopped in front of her with hands on hips and was waiting for her to react.

Lifting her gaze, she steadily met his.

"Did you get all the pictures back?" she asked simply.

The expression, all several of them actually, on his face was priceless. Sarah crossed her arms leisurely.

"And I found out from your little horde of breakfast buddies, that Hoggle had dropped one. That's how they saw a picture of me, us really, but…" she shrugged nonchalantly. "I took it from them."

"Why aren't you angry?" he finally asked, having the sudden impulse to put on his armor.

"Because I wanted a picture of you," she smiled warmly. "To pin to my wall."

Reaching out to him, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I wanted to fantasize about you without ever having to touch you," she told him, twirling some of his hair around a finger. "Or feel your warmth."

She pressed herself up against him.

"And you convinced me that having the real thing was far better."

She leaned back slightly with a frown. "You could have at least warned me about the never return policy, though. I would have liked to have said goodbye to a few people."

"Perhaps I can make an exception just once," he conceded in a soft tone, pulling her closer with his hands on her hips.

"Just once is all I need."

XxXxX

Jareth was overseeing things from the throne room. Peering into one crystal after another to make sure all was well in the kingdom, or at least all that he cared about anyway.

His goblins were busy being their destructive little selves when all of a sudden the horde screamed as one voice and scattered from the great room as though they were on fire.

He ignored them and continued his gazing.

"Sarah," he sing sung, a few seconds after the quiet settled in the room.

"Yes, Jareth?" she replied in an innocent tone.

"How many times have I asked you to not roam the castle in my shirts?"

"One thousand, three hundred, and fifty-seven, my King. Why?"

He threw his head back over the arm of the throne and gazed at her upside-down. "One of these days they are going to riot."

"One of these days, they won't care," she smirked at him.

"You deliberately frighten the poor things," he pointed out empathically.

"No more than you," she tossed back. "Besides, that's what they get for waking me up before sunrise."

She walked around the great chair and ran her hand from his wrist that held a crystal in the air, down his forearm, and over his thigh to rest it on his knee.

"I'm bored," she pouted.

He still had the marks on his back from the last time she was bored, and far be it for him to deny her his attentions, but not just yet.

He sighed bored and glanced back to the crystal in his hand. "What would you have me do about that?"

She leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

"I want you, to let me, lick you from your head to your toes."

The crystal shattered in his grasp.

"Surely not here?" he asked, trying to sound indignant but failed miserably, even to his own ears, as it came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Of course, here." She smiled mischievously. "Why do you think I wear your shirts to clear out the castle?"

"Am I expected to assist in some manner?" he asked with some composure, when she hadn't made any advancement toward him.

"Nope." She grinned, moving to straddle his stomach. "Just put your crystals down, get rid of the clothes, and I will take care of the rest."

A/N: Below are the song titles and artists for the bits of lyrics I used within this story. I don't want anyone to not get their due credit! I also made references to Kodak, and Polaroid - which are also registered trademarks and copyrighted and I have no claim to whatsoever.

Footnotes: 1) Turning Japanese, by The Vapors

2) Photograph, by Def Leppard

3) Girls on Film, by Duran Duran

4) Hold Me Now, by The Thompson Twins


End file.
